Tokka Week 4
by Gentlewolf
Summary: Tokka Week 4 was held from 8-1 to 8-7, 2010.  Each day was given a prompt to write or draw about for Toph Bei Fong & Sokka; Alone, Touch, Moonlight, Boomerang, Invisible, Sympathy, & Legacy.  All 7 of my contributions can be found together, here.
1. Tokka Week 4

**Tokka Week 4**

_August 1 – 7, 2010_

_Hosted by the __**Tokka-Fans-United**__ group in __**DeviantArt**_

* * *

_**Prompts**__**:**_

August 1st – Alone

August 2nd – Touch

August 3rd – Moonlight

August 4th – Boomerang

August 5th – Invisible

August 6th – Sympathy

August 7th – Legacy

* * *

So recently, I've become obsessed with Tokka! (Toph Bei Fong & Sokka from **Avatar the Last Airbender**) I jumped on the ship and decided to take part in this week of dedication to this couple.

Warning: Each story is independent from the others, so don't read them thinking that they are all part of one long fic, because you'll only confuse yourself.

Following in the next 8 chapters, please enjoy my contributions to this event.

Thank you! Faves and reviews are welcomed. Please try not to read and run, I really like hearing what you think about my fics.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in ANY of these fics. They are the property of Nickelodeon, Mike & Bryan! Only the ideas for these fanfics are my own.


	2. Alone

**Tokka Week 4: Alone**

* * *

The breeze was light and the air was just right; not too warm and not too cold. It was the perfect night – at least, Toph was pretty sure that it was night. She knew that the others were sleeping nearby. Her unseeing eyes stared into the darkness, the beauty of the moon and stars were lost to her.

Rather than setting up camp, the team had decided to fly through the night. Appa soared silently through the sky, leaving Toph with a hollow feeling of detachment – flying left her blind, beyond her obvious impairment. She couldn't feel her companion's presence or their comforting heartbeats through Appa's saddle. If it wasn't for Sokka's snoring, she would feel completely alone. The lack of sensation made it impossible for her to sleep and left her with only her thoughts to dwell on.

Recent events ran through her mind; she and Sokka goofing off together, them arguing with one another, or fighting together side-by-side; they always seemed to be together. They were a team and they worked well with each other, but could she dare to wish for more? She shook her head and pushed the thought out of her mind. "Impossible," she muttered under her breath. _"I am becoming too soft,"_ she thought, _"I don't need anyone to take care of me."_ That was all Sokka did, after all; he took care of her. She convinced herself that it wasn't out of any feelings of love, but more out of pity.

With a heavy sigh, Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes. Silence engulfed her, leaving her with the feeling of alienation. She was overcome with panic and began to feel around for something, anything that would drive away the wave of loneliness that swallowed her from the inside – out.

"Toph, it's okay…" his whispered voice suddenly filled her ears as his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Her breath caught at the warmth of his touch when he pulled her against himself. She turned and curled against his chest where she was greeted by his heartbeat. A sense of relief washed over her and she found that she was able to relax – knowing that she wasn't truly alone.

"I've got ya…" Sokka cooed against her ear. For as long as he would allow it, Toph was content to stay where she was – for the rest of the night, if she could. _"Perhaps depending on others isn't so bad after all,"_ she thought. So long as he was offering, she was willing to accept.


	3. Touch

**Tokka Week 4 - Touch**

* * *

How many times has it been? His touch is not unfamiliar to me. I knew the feel and the shape of his hand like I knew my own. I have memorized the beat of his heart and all of the reasons for its variant rhythms; but none of those reasons have ever been because of me - unless it was out of intimidation. To him I was one of the guys, so imagine my surprise when I felt his heart skip a beat for no apparent reason. He dropped my hand so suddenly afterwards that you'd think I had burned him.

"Hey, Snoozles, what gives?" I asked, slightly offended.

At first he didn't speak, and I felt him take a step away from me. "Sorry, Toph, I need a few minutes to myself," he said, and then left me to go off somewhere on his own. I stared in the direction of where he had been, confused by his actions – call of nature?

After realizing that "a moment" was going to be longer than usual, I returned to camp and dug through our provisions for dinner. I located the dried meat, fruit, and nuts and settled down to eat, swearing to myself that I would eat everything if he didn't hurry.

He had previously been leading me over some loose terrain, though I could have crossed it easily without help. I was enjoying the feeling of my hand in his - such moments were the only times when I could pretend that he was mine - when suddenly the rhythm of his heart changed and he went silent. He couldn't seem to get away from me fast enough.

I finished my moon peach and tossed the pit aside before getting to my feet. How much time had passed? Surely long enough, so I set out to find him. I returned to the spot where we had separated, but felt no trace of him.

"Hey, Snoozles, your moment's up, where are you?" I called and continued into the direction that he had gone. I walked two-hundred feet without picking up his presence when the sound of branches moving above me alerted me to an ambushed – or so I thought.

Before I could react something landed on the ground behind me. The mere second that it took me to recognize who it was is the only thing that saved him from being earthbended to the moon.

"Sokka!" I yelled and spun around to shove him back. Momentum pushed me forwarded and I toppled on top of him. We landed on the ground with Sokka laying flat on his back, cushioning my fall. I scrambled out of the hold that he had around my waist, into a kneeling position between his legs. When he sat up I sent a punch flying into his shoulder.

"Ow, hey!" he complained, landing back in his previous position.

"Are you crazy? I could have seriously hurt you!" I lectured.

"Awww, you really do care," he replied.

His remark left me dumbfounded. "Wh…what?" I stumbled over my words. My face felt hot, though I didn't know whether it was from anger or embarrassment. I felt him sit up again and reach for me. His touch was hesitant and gentle.

"Your face is hot," he observed.

My heart pounded in my ears. It made his voice sound funny; low and soft, yet husky at the same time. Something inside of me snapped; not in anger, but rather a warm and fuzzy feeling that I hadn't ever felt before. In a moment of confused panic I rolled back and flipped up to my feet. "What are you doing? Did you get into some cactus juice again?" I exclaimed in anger. If he was playing with me I swore that I would earthbend him into the core of the Earth.

I heard him sigh and felt him get to his feet. "Toph," he said and took a step towards me. "Suki was right; I spend too much time with you."

Suki? I cringed at the sound of her name. "So, what are you saying?" I asked while trying to sound indifferent and taking a step away from him.

"She also said that you like me," he confessed.

"What!" I cried. "Don't be ridiculous!" I vowed to kill Suki when I saw her next.

"She told me what happened at the Serpent's Pass," he confirmed. He could only be referring to the time that I had kissed her, thinking that she was Sokka coming to rescue me from drowning.

I didn't understand where he was going by telling me this, but I was prepared for rejection. "So? What of it?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest defensively.

"I haven't seen you in that way before… I never even considered it," he was saying.

"Tell me something that I didn't know," I cut him off to say. He seemed a bit taken back but recovered quickly enough to continue.

"I've been blind," he said, causing me to smirk. "Give me some time," the unexpected touch of his hand on my cheek startled me – when had he moved so close? "It wouldn't be very fair to you if I jumped straight from one relationship to the other."

My stomach flipped at his implication; I was still tempted to blame it on cactus juice. Did he mean that he and Suki had already broken up, or that he planned to end their relationship? I couldn't find my voice to ask. His touch against my cheek was intoxicating – was I dreaming?

His hand moved to my chin and tilted my head up. I stopped breathing as I considered the possibilities of where this could lead. He bent forward and kissed my forehead – I hoped that my face didn't show my disappointment.

"Come," he said and dropped his hand from my chin to take my hand. My stomach fluttered at the gesture; it was a new sensation to his familiar touch. "It's getting late and we have a long day tomorrow."

I could only nod and let him lead us back to camp. My mind was full of thoughts about what the future might hold; a dream come true with a happily ever after? I doubted it, but at least it looked like, whatever the future held, I would be spending it with the person who was currently by my side.


	4. Moonlight

**Tokka Week 4 - Moonlight**

* * *

It was the middle of June, which meant that it was winter in the Southern Water Tribe. It was the dark part of the year, when there wasn't any sun. Not that it mattered to Toph. The only difference that it made to her was in the below freezing temperatures. She was buried under a mountain of blankets on top of the pile of furs that made up her bed. The newly reconstructed village, looking similar in style to the Northern Water Tribe, was silent, indicating to her that everyone was asleep.

Toph didn't know how long she had been awake - or if she had even been to sleep. She cursed to herself for letting Sokka talk her into coming.

A swoosh of air alerted her to a presence in the room. "Who's there?" she demanded to know as she sat up. She was only greeted by the cold when the blankets fell away from her shoulders. She listened for any and all sound around her and hugged herself for warmth; a wasted effort. Her blind eyes missed the moonlight that shone through the opaque window of ice in her room and cast its light onto her bed; illuminating it in a soft glow.

Another gentle breeze blew her bangs out of her eyes. The breeze was warmer then the room's temperature and came from a direction away from any heat source. This put Toph on edge and she leapt to her feet. She wore a heavy long sleeved green night dress over pants of the same color and moccasin style slippers that were lined with fur. Out of habit she stood in a defensive earthbending stance, though she obviously had nothing to bend. Her heart pounded as she was reminded that she had no way of defending herself. "Who's there?" she demanded again, though her voice lacked its previous conviction.

The warm breeze encircled her and left her with an overwhelming sense of calm. "I am not here to hurt you," the tranquil voice of a young woman surrounded her – as if the breeze itself had spoken.

"Who are you?" Toph quietly asked as her defenses dropped of their own accord.

There was a slight touch on Toph's forehead and her mind filled with an image so brilliant and unlike anything that she had ever imagined; having been blind since birth it was impossible that she could have imagined it. For the first time in her life, she was truly seeing, in her mind's eye, what another human actually looked like – as she would have seen had she not been visually impaired. Toph was so stunned and overly stimulated that she stumbled backwards and fell to the floor – landing on her butt. She couldn't comprehend what she saw.

"I am Yue…" the voice introduced itself.

"The moon spirit…" Toph breathed in awe. In her mind the vision of the young woman nodded and Toph heard the word "yes" come from the breeze around her at the same time that the vision's mouth moved. Toph recalled hearing about Yue and how she had become the Moon Spirit, from Sokka. Toph also recalled that she was one of his past loves. "So, what do you want with me?" Toph asked after the few minutes that she had been given to collect her thoughts and regain her composure.

The vision of Yue smiled. For the first time Toph understood the meaning of the word beauty. So this was the kind of woman that Sokka loved. Toph found herself wondering how she compared.

Suddenly the vision changed and Toph saw someone different. The body structure told her that it was a male. After a moment she recognized the basic form from the way that she saw him through earthbending. "Sokka?" she whispered his name in disbelief. She was finally seeing what he looked like. In her mind, there couldn't be a better looking man. He was asleep in his room located next to hers. She giggled at his disheveled hair – freed from its usual wolf's tail, and at the ridiculous look on his face as he slept with his mouth open. Toph imagined that she could hear his light snore.

"You love him," the breeze around her said, "and he loves you," Yue confirmed. The image of Sokka disappeared, much to Toph's disappointment, and was replaced by the image of Yue. "Please take care of him," Yue implored, and slowly her image began to fade.

"Wait!" Toph called to the moon spirit. "You didn't have to ask, I would have anyway," she responded. Seconds passed, but all that she saw now was darkness. "Is that all?" she asked. Even the breeze had left her, but what she couldn't see was the moonlight that surrounded her. "Couldn't you have at least shown me what I look like?" Toph asked with a sigh of disappointment.

There was another light touch on her forehead and the image of a girl with long dark air flowing down her back with her bangs framing her face appeared in Toph's mind. She wasn't as lovely as the image of Yue had been, but Toph supposed that the she was pretty; only having one other image to compare herself with. "Thank you," Toph said with a smile; it was the best gift that she had ever received – next to the blessing of the Moon Spirit herself over her relationship with the man that they both loved.


	5. Boomerang

**Tokka Week 4 - Boomerang!**

* * *

"If you love someone, let them go. If they return, they will be forever yours," Uncle Iroh mused in his tea shop in Ba Sing Se. Ozai had been defeated, the war was over, Zuko had become the new Fire Lord, and they were all at the Jasmine Dragon celebrating their victory. Sokka had just finished their team portrait and Toph was now sitting back, listening to his interactions with Suki. When they kissed Toph turned her head to look away – even if she couldn't actually see them. Iroh noticed her reaction from where he was sitting next to her. It was what triggered his statement, which he had spoken just loud enough so that only she could hear it.

"What?" Toph asked in reply. She put on her mastered Pai Sho face and turned to face in his general direction. "What are you talking about?"

Iroh's smile went unnoticed to her and to everyone else, as no one was paying attention to them. Aang and Katara had disappeared, Sokka and Suki were in their own little world and Zuko had taken the teapot back into the kitchen for more hot water. "Oh nothing," he said. "Just think of it as the ramblings of an old man."

Toph took those words to heart at the end of the day. The group was preparing for departure. Zuko was returning to his palace to take care of some business – his airship was awaiting his arrival. Aang would be taking Sokka and Suki to Kyoshi, on Appa, and then visiting in the Southern Water Tribe with Katara. No one asked were Toph would be going. It was just assumed that she would tag along with someone.

"Come on Toph," Sokka called to her from his position in Appa's saddle.

Toph remained where she stood and made a last minute decision. "Sorry Snoozles, I won't be going with you guys," she announced.

"Where are you going, then?" Aang asked after airbending down to her side from his perch on Appa's head.

"I think I'm overdue for a family visit," she admitted.

"We can drop you off," Aang insisted. "It's on the way to Kyoshi."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Twinkletoes. Take care, I'll see you around," she told him and turned to walk away. She had come to the decision that it was time to let go of her crush. _"If it's meant to be, he knows where to find me,"_ she thought to herself. Iroh's saying replayed through her mind. "It's like a boomerang," Toph found herself saying.

Needless to say, Toph's parents were ecstatic when their precious daughter returned home. They greeted her out in the garden; Poppy Bei Fong showered her with kisses and Lao Bei Fong pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank goodness you're safe," her mother, Poppy, exclaimed.

"We have been beside ourselves with worry," her father, Lao, stated.

"Why?" Toph asked them both. "Clearly I can take care of myself. I have returned as a war hero."

Poppy looked faint at Toph's suggestion and Lao wrapped an arm around her waist for support. "Why don't we talk about that inside," he suggested, wrapping his other arm around his daughter's shoulders to escort them all towards the house.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, Toph was blinded by the renovations that had been made to the estate. The once stone floors were now covered in wood. Everything was wood, including the walls - the stone structure was completely covered with it. Toph heard the door close and lock behind her.

"My daughter has finally returned," Lao announced to the unseen servants. "From this moment on she is never to be alone and she is not allowed to go outside."

Toph's blind eyes widened and she pulled away from her father. "What?" she yelled.

"Now darling," her mother spoke softly and knelt before her daughter to hug her. "This is for your own good."

Toph pushed out of the woman's arms. "You can't do this to me!" she exclaimed, but without the ability to bend, efforts to escape were futile.

"Now Toph, don't be unreasonable," her father said and motioned two servants forward. "Take her to her room and clean her up for dinner."

From that moment on, Toph was treated as a prisoner in her own home. She was guarded at all times and not allowed near her natural elements – earth or metal. Any attempts that she made to defend her position – that she could take care of herself and that she was a war hero – were ignored and answered with the same response, that they only had her best interests in mind.

Toph didn't give up without a fight. She made her guard's careers miserable and foiled her servant's attempts to dress her up by deliberately tearing her clothes – but making it look like an accident – or intentionally messing up her hair when they weren't looking.

"Now Toph, be reasonable," her father repeated one night at dinner.

"Why should I?" Toph spat. "It's not like you're being reasonable about any of this. I can take care of myself!" she insisted.

Lao was at his wits end. He let out a heavy sigh and looked away from her. "Take her back to her room," he instructed the servants. "From now on she is to be kept there, until she can act like a proper lady."

Toph made several attempts to escape after that night. Two guards were kept at her door, and two at her window, around the clock. There was always at least one servant in her room. The guards and servants were rotated frequently to ensure that no one slept on the job. After a few days Toph came to the decision that it would be best if she took the neutral jing approach; to wait and listen until the time would be right to make her move.

Toph's supposed compliance made her parents happy and she was allowed out of her room, though she was still closely guarded.

Things started to look up one day a few weeks later, when her boomerang returned. She was in the study with one of her tutors. They were in the middle of a history lesson; the subject was about the avatar – go figure. Toph had just finished correcting her tutor about some incorrect information that he was teaching about the current Avatar when half a dozen guards suddenly entered the room.

"I apologize, but we have been instructed to escort Lady Toph to her room right away," the head guard informed them.

"Then we shall continue with our lesson tomorrow," her tutor said, sounding more than grateful to wrap things up for the day.

Toph suspected that something was up. It was obvious, considering that they normally only had three guards escort her. While she pondered the reasons for an increase in security her keen sense of hearing – enhanced by her lack of sight and inability to bend – picked up a familiar voice.

"I'm not leaving until I see Toph!"

"Snoozles?" Toph asked to herself and a grin spread across her face. She hadn't ever been so happy to hear his voice; he had come to find her! "Snoozles!" she yelled and rammed her shoulder into one of the guards that walked at her side. As the guard hit the wall Toph dropped to the floor. The guard on her other side narrowly missed grabbing her and tripped over her instead, sending him landing on top of the guard who had just been rammed into the wall.

"Toph?" she heard Sokka call her name and heard his footsteps running down the hall that he was in. From her position on the floor, Toph rolled backwards through the guards behind her. The guards butted heads as they simultaneously reached down to catch her. She leapt to her feet when she was sure that she was out of their reach.

"Guards, catch that boy and get him out of here! He is a peasant trying to kidnap my daughter again!" Toph heard her father yell.

"No! Sokka!" she found herself yelling and ran down the hall that she was in. She had memorized the layout of the house. There was five feet to go until she would reach the end of the hall and make a quick left into the corridor that would lead her to Sokka. However, the problem was making it there before her remaining two guards caught her. If she was able to earthbend she could easily take them out.

By some miracle, she made it to the end of the hall and turned, but ran straight into her father, who took hold of her arm firmly. Further down the hall, she could hear Sokka struggling against the guards that her father had called to deal with him.

Sokka was forcefully escorted off of the Bei Fong estate. He hid in a small wooded area to the west, where he worked on a plan. From what he saw of the inside of the estate, they had completely blocked her from bending. Sokka paced the distance of roughly 30 feet between two large oak trees – wearing a path between them.

Toph's voice echoed in his ears. She had called out to him with mixed relief and desperation. She needed him, and where had he been? Off in Kyoshi playing kissy face with Suki.

"Urgh! I shouldn't have let her come here alone!" he yelled to the sky, holding his head as if he had a splitting headache. He briefly remembered the day of their departure from Ba Sing Se.

"_Hey, where is she going?" he asked Aang from his perch in Appa's saddle when the avatar airbended himself back into position on the giant bison's head._

"_She said that she was overdue for a family visit," Aang replied and took hold of Appa's reins._

"_And we're just going to let her go alone?" _

"_What else can we do?" _

"_Go with her," Sokka nodded his head to emphasize his point and prepared to follow her, but Suki grabbed hold of his arm and held it with a desperation that he didn't understand._

"_Let her go," Suki said. "She can take care of herself."_

Sokka kicked a rock in his path as his mind returned to the present. "I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I follow my instincts?"

He had been in Kyoshi for two months. In that time he saw Suki's true colors. When he stressed his concern about Toph, she became annoyed and repeated that the earthbender could take care of herself – but she hadn't ever met Toph's parents. When Sokka finally told Suki that he was going after Toph, she told him that it was over if he left.

Sokka had traveled to Gaoling on foot. During his trip, he had time to think about Toph and all of the fun they had together. He hadn't realized how much he missed her sarcasm and crude remarks. He knew that she could take care of herself, but that didn't stop him from wanting to protect her – and somehow she never complained. At first he thought that he merely saw her as a little sister, like Katara, but after much thought he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Focus Sokka!" he shook his head to clear his thoughts and return to developing a plan. "So… if she doesn't have any earth to bend, then I'm just going to have to take some to her."

Sokka vaguely remembered where Toph's room was located, but after sneaking back onto the Bei Fong estate – by going over the wall – he found that it wasn't difficult to locate; being as there were two guards posted outside of her window. One of the guards had a ridiculous looking over grown moustache while the other was even shorter then Toph. He dubbed them with the nicknames Fuzzy and Shorty.

Having previously gathered one of his many bags full of various sized stones, Sokka gripped his newly replaced boomerang and plotted how to distract the guards. He took care of one by letting boomerang fly. His improved aim knocked Shorty out and sent Fuzzy in his direction to investigate. Thankful for the cover of darkness Sokka threw boomerang into a nearby bush. The distraction worked and took Fuzzy off of his trail, giving Sokka the opportunity to move closer to Toph's window.

He was about twenty feet away when Fuzzy reappeared, heading back to his post with boomerang in hand. Sokka hid behind a tree and waited for the chance to make his next move. As Fuzzy checked on Shorty's status, Sokka threw a rock at the back of his head. Without earthbending force, the rock didn't do much damage, but he had the guard's attention. Fuzzy moved to search for his attacker, giving Sokka the opening that he needed. He charged forward, using his momentum to hurl the bag of rocks through Toph's window and dived for his boomerang – which Fuzzy had left laying on the ground beside Shorty.

The commotion drew Fuzzy's attention and he was now sprinting back towards Sokka. Sokka readied his boomerang, but before he could let it fly a large rock flew out of the window; knocking the guard out.

Sokka looked towards the window in time to see Toph climbing out. "I can see!" she exclaimed as soon as her feet touched the ground. For a moment Sokka forgot why he was there – to break her out of the prison that had once been her home. He stared at her for a moment in wonder; how had he not realized until now how perfect they were together?

"Don't just stand there, Snoozles, let's get out of here!" her voice brought him back to reality. He reached for her hand and pulled her along as they made their escape.

Once they were safely off of the estate and back in the woods where Sokka had left his backpack, they both collapsed to the ground; Sokka laid spread out on his back, breathing heavy, Toph was bent over on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, Boomerang," Toph said after a minute. She had moved until she was now kneeling beside Sokka, leaning over him. Sokka propped himself up on one elbow and moved to reach for his boomerang. Toph reached for his hand to stop him. "I'm talking to you, not your weapon," she stated.

Sokka blinked in confusion and gave her a strange look before remembering that she couldn't see him. "I have a new nickname now?" he asked. "I was starting to like Snoozles," he pouted.

The next moment caught him by surprise as she suddenly pounced on him with a hug. "You came back," she said, leaving Sokka even more confused. "I let you go, and you came back for me," she explained, sensing his uncertainty. "Just like a boomerang."

Sokka suspected that there was more to the story, but now wasn't the time to find out – someone would surely be tracking them soon; he only knew that he had to get them to safety, but eagerly returned her hug. "I didn't figure you for being the type that needed to be saved," he teased her playfully. Toph pulled out of the hug to punch him in the arm. "Ow!" he complained and rubbed where she had hit, but he saw a softer expression on her face then what was usual.

"So long as it's by you, I guess I don't mind," she admitted.


	6. Invisible

**Tokka Week 4 - Invisible**

* * *

**Author Note: **Okay, First of all, please let me say that I am **NOT**, in any way, intentionally **TRYING** to bash Suki! The fic just turned out the way that it did. My reasoning is that:

1.) Suki is aware of Toph's little crush on Sokka... Ahem, the Serpent's Pass.  
2.) Sokka and Toph are constantly together, getting along better then what she and Sokka normally do... because she just doesn't get his humor.  
3.) Suki is insecure in her relationship with Sokka and wants Toph out of the picture... she's done sharing "HER" boyfriend and now wants him to herself.  
4.) Unfortunately, Suki really isn't that clever... AHEM, the very last episode when Sokka and Toph are poking fun at nicknames for Ozai and she majorally flops leaving Toph to tell her to "leave the nicknames to us, honey...", SO...her plan backfires and well...she ends up digging her own grave. (Figuratively speaking)  
5.) I don't exactly SPECIFY that Sokka and Suki break up... who knows, she might apologize and they may end up back together... *shrug* OR Sokka may decide that Toph is the right girl for him... I chose to let the reader decide.

Okay, SO... No comments, please, about me "Suki bashing" or whatever.

* * *

"Hey, everyone, did you know that Toph is gay?" Suki announced to the team. They were all at the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se: Toph, Sokka, Suki, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai, and Uncle Iroh.

"What? I am not!" Toph spoke in her defense, though not taking Suki's statement seriously. They were all a little wired. It was their first time together in months. They had all been busy restoring peace to the world and were now celebrating their progress.

Ever since they had met up, Sokka and Toph had been inseparable. They talked and laughed and joked around as if they hadn't seen each other in years and Suki didn't like it; Sokka wasn't spending enough time with her.

"Right…" Suki said skeptically. That's why you kissed me then?" Suki's plan was to embarrass Toph enough that she would get angry and storm out; she would then have Sokka all to herself.

Sokka spit a mouth full of tea across the table onto Zuko, who fell back in his chair and hit the floor – Mei rushed to help him, and continued to choke. Katara stared wide eyed and Aang looked as if he was determining whether or not to laugh. Though Toph was treating this as a joke, Suki seemed deathly serious. Meanwhile, Iroh had stopped playing his tsungi horn and was looking from one youngster to the other trying to discern the situation.

"As if," Toph replied. If she could see, she would be boring holes through the other girl.

"_Any minute now,"_ Suki thought to herself, expecting that Toph would soon be storming off. "Are you saying that you don't recall your own actions at the Serpant's Pass?"

Toph smirked, "Of course I do, I thanked you for saving my life," she was aware of Suki's elevating heart rate. The Kyoshi Warrior was deliberately trying to make her angry, though she didn't understand why.

The observing team nodded in agreement with Toph. Zuko had wiped his face and sat at the table again. He raised an eyebrow at the conversation, not understanding what was going on. Mai watched with interest – finally, something exciting was happening. Sokka patted Suki's leg as if to silently tell her to give it up.

Suki was getting frustrated about how long this was taking. The blind earthbender was usually quick tempered, so why was she being so calm now? She decided to step things up a notch. "Oh Suki! You saved me!" Suki mimicked Toph's voice and made a kissing sound effect. She knowingly used her name instead of Sokka's, doubting that Toph would admit the truth.

Everyone who was watching waited for Toph's reaction. Their eyes followed the two girls as if they were watching an airball tournament – their eyes darting back and forth between them.

"What?" Toph smirked. "That's not true, you're lying." Of course, the other three original team members knew of Toph's lie detecting abilities, so they nodded in agreement with her.

Sokka gently squeezed Suki's leg under the table. "That's enough, Suki, what's the point of all of this? Toph was just grateful to you for saving her life," he said to Toph's defense – which Toph was clearly appreciative for, but Suki became angry about.

"Oh? Then why don't you tell them what you really said?" Suki pulled her advantage, expecting that Toph would never admit to what she had actually said.

Toph could feel everyone's eyes on her. She couldn't believe that this was happening. To run out now would be to admit that Suki was right. She had been backed into a corner that she couldn't bend her way out of. The room was deathly silent as everyone awaited her reply. Toph wished that she could become invisible.

"Well?" Suki pushed for her answer.

Toph decided that she wouldn't give Suki the benefit of seeing her run away from this. What was Suki's problem anyway? What benefit would she gain at having another girl confess to her boyfriend? Unless she was expecting that Toph wouldn't say anything, and she swore that she wouldn't give Suki that satisfaction. She took a deep breath, sat up straighter in her chair, and admitted, "I thought that you were Sokka."

Silence echoed throughout the room. Fearing the worst, Toph focused mostly on Sokka's reaction. His heart rate didn't change. She felt the fire in her cheeks and again wished that she were invisible. Gathering her last ounce of dignity, she pushed herself away from the table and stood up. _"I'm not going to run… I'm not going to run… don't let her win…"_ she told herself again and again. "Please excuse me," she said politely and turned to walk away, reminding herself not to run until she was out of everyone's sight.

Suki only had a brief moment to enjoy her victory. As soon as she tasted it's sweetness it turned into the bitter feeling of guilt. She hadn't intended for it to go this far, and now Sokka knew that Toph had feelings for him other then friendship.

"Suki!" Sokka sounded like he was scolding a small child. "What was that for?"

Suki swallowed a knot that had formed in her throat. Sokka was angry, and she couldn't blame him – her plan had backfired. "I…didn't mean for things to turn out like this…"

"Well then how did you expect them to turn out?" Sokka yelled. Around them, everyone silently watched and waited for Suki's answer, their faces reflecting Sokka's anger – she had humiliated Toph, one of their respected team members, for no apparent reason.

Suki didn't know how to answer. She hadn't ever seen Sokka so angry before. Anything that she told him was going to sound bad. "Sokka, I… I'm sorry…" she was too ashamed to say more and wished that she could disappear – become invisible.

"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to!" Sokka spoke roughly and pushed himself away from the table.

Suki watched him walk away to follow after the blind earthbender. Her stomach knotted and her heart shattered with the realization that she had probably just ruined everything that they had together.

Desperate for seclusion, Toph earthbended herself into her own little underground burrow at the first chance she got. Silent tears streaked down her face, her emotions – anger, sorrow, and embarrassment – felt as if they were riding on the chutes of Omashu's mailing system. She occasionally lashed out at the earth around her in her frustration, not knowing what was worse; her anger at Suki or the fear that her friendship with Sokka wouldn't ever be the same again.

At the surface, Sokka didn't have many difficulties in finding her. All he had to do was follow the random earthquakes. When he honed in on her approximate location he knew that he could only sit and wait for her to return to the surface. "Toph, I know you're around here somewhere. Please come out," he yelled after the quakes had become few and far between; not caring if anyone else heard him.

He was a mess with worry and confusion. In the past, he had always been the one who listened to her concerns; so anything that upset her made him worry. This newest discovery left him confused – he wondered why she hadn't told him sooner. He wasn't sure of his own feelings, though he admitted to himself that the thought of her as more than a friend had crossed his mind once or twice – maybe more.

He enjoyed her company. She understood him, he understood her, and they worked well together. Suki was... he thought about it for a moment… beautiful and a great warrior, but she didn't get his humor; she didn't truly know him. The past few months had mostly been spent focused on Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors. They were good as lovers, but he had to admit that he missed the friendship that he shared with Toph. Around Toph, he could be himself… but could there be more between them without ruining what they already had?

The sudden rumbling of the earth pulled Sokka away from his thoughts; would she confront him? Surely she knew that he was there, waiting. A hole opened up in the earth before him. He peered down into it, but only saw darkness.

Toph stayed hidden in the darkness of her burrow where she could remain invisible. It didn't surprise her that Sokka was there, he always came after her – that was something that she could count on - but she wasn't ready to face him.

"Toph?" he called down the hole to her.

"I'm fine, Snoozles. Go back to the party, don't worry about me," she called back to him.

Sokka didn't like the idea of being dismissed. "Not a chance," he replied stubbornly. "I'm coming down!"

Toph's eyes widened. The only way down was to jump, and knowing him, he would hurt himself. "Sokka, no!" she yelled up to him and began to earthbend herself to the surface.

Once there, she was caught by surprise to find herself in his arms – he was hugging her. "You don't have to hide from me, Toph," his voice was calm and soothing in her ear.

Her legs nearly buckled beneath her as a new wave of emotions raked through her - confusion, uncertainty, fear. "I'm sorry," she said with her face buried against his chest to hide her embarrassment.

"It's okay, Toph," he said, giving her a gentle squeeze. "We'll figure this out together."


	7. Sympathy

**Tokka Week 4 - Sympathy**

* * *

"I don't want your sympathy, Sokka!" Toph growled in anger and yanked her hand out of his.

Sokka's look of confusion went unnoticed. She had been really moody lately. He was tempted to blame it on her moon cycle. "What **do** you want, Toph?" he asked with exasperation and rubbed his temples; but he was answered with silence. When he looked at her he found that she was standing with her back to him.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked after another moment of silence. He had been leading her around again, but Toph was becoming increasingly aware of his touch; and the realization that he didn't feel the same about her as she did about him. He was being just like everyone else, taking care of her because they thought that she couldn't take care of herself. At first, she didn't mind - it meant that she got to be close to him – but as her feelings grew, she felt that she had to face reality, before she got hurt.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

Toph kept her back to him when she finally answered his question. "I want you to love me." She spoke softly - Sokka had to strain to hear her.

"I do love you, Toph," he said calmly and without hesitation.

Toph knew that he wasn't lying, but she also knew that it wasn't the same. She turned towards him. "I don't mean like some pitiful blind little sister that you have to take care of."

"I know, Toph." He took a step towards her as if he were approaching a frightened saber-tooth moose-lion cub. "I don't mean it that way either.

Toph froze in place – he wasn't lying. "And I don't mean as friends," she stated.

"Neither do I." He was now standing in front of her.

Toph's eyes widened and her heart started to pound erratically in her chest. He wasn't lying… She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find her voice.

Sokka watched the show of emotions that played over her face. He touched her elbow and ran his hand down along her arm to intertwine his fingers with hers.

Toph visibly shivered at the contact. "Don't…don't tease me, Snoozles," she said weakly.

Sokka smiled down at her and gently squeezed her hand. "I'm not."

"Really?"

"Can't you tell that I'm not lying?"

Toph nodded and a smile graced her lips. She could tell he was telling the truth. He truly loved her and didn't just sympathize with her for being blind.


	8. Legacy

**Tokka Week 4 – Legacy**

* * *

Sokka was celebrating his eighteenth birthday. The gang met up with him at the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se, their usual get-together spot. Uncle Iroh closed the shop in the evening for the private party. Along with the usual gang there were a few other attendees; Chief Hakoda, Gran-Gran, Master Pakku, and Master Piandao.

Since the end of the war, Sokka had been traveling the world. He had spent some time in each of the three nations, helping to restore peace. This, of course, included anything from helping to rebuild villages to hunting down rebels to participating in the occasional peace delegations between feuding tribes. Many of these activities were done with Toph. However, his past year had been spent as an apprentice to Master Piandao. After all, the art of swordsmanship shouldn't be forgotten, even in times of peace. During this time, Toph had been helping with the planning and construction of a new city in which members from every nation would live.

Sokka and Toph were busy catching up when Chief Hakoda approached his son. He sat down at the table across from the two friends, who paid him no heed. Hakoda observed their interactions closely. He knew Toph mostly by reputation and through what little dealings they had together at the end of the war. Though he was not aware of any relationship between her and his son – beyond friendship – the potential of there being more was evident.

"Oh, hey dad," Sokka acknowledged his father's presence, but only after the older man had cleared his throat – a few times.

"I wanted to discuss a few things with you, son," Hakoda said.

"Oh, well don't let me stop you," Toph replied first, taking the hint, and started to stand.

"No, Toph, Stay," Sokka said, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her from getting to her feet. He turned his full attention to his father after he was sure that she wasn't going to move.

Hakoda watched with curiosity. "So, how long have you two been dating?" he asked straightly.

Toph choked on the tea she had been drinking and her face turned scarlet; this didn't go unnoticed by Sokka's father.

"Just friends, dad, just friends," Sokka said without thinking.

"Oh?" Hakoda raised an eyebrow and glanced at Toph. Her wide sightless eyes were staring in his general direction. Hakoda formed an understanding of the situation in his mind; one sided love. "So, then have you and Suki gotten back together?"

Sokka narrowed his eyes at the mention of his ex-girlfriend's name. "No," he answered. "What's this about, dad?" he asked with growing suspicion.

Chief Hakoda now had his son's full and undivided attention, as the younger man became serious. "I think that it's about time you returned home," the Chief told his son. You have traveled the world and gained knowledge and experience, but you are to become the next Chief of our tribe, and there is still much that you must learn."

Sokka didn't reply right away. He took a quick sidewise glance at Toph before nodding that he understood.

Toph was unusually quiet through the rest of the night. She had excused herself from the table, where she and Sokka had been talking, to allow the father and son to make arrangements for Sokka's homecoming. She supposed that this would be goodbye, having forgotten the important fact that he was the Chief's son and that this day would come – but you can't choose who you fall in love with. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she hadn't heard Aang or Katara come to tell her goodnight.

"We'll be in the Republic City in a couple of weeks, Toph," Aang said.

"Huh?" Toph blinked and stared unseeingly at the couple. They both looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" Katara moved to put an arm around Toph's shoulder.

"Of course, I'm fine," Toph said in her usual crass manor. "What could possibly be wrong with **me**?" She took hold of Katara's hand to remove the other girls arm from its position. "A couple of weeks then," she repeated Aangs statement with a nod. "You know where to find me."

Aang and Katara exchanged a look. Though Toph was trying hard to put up a front – and doing a good job at it too – they could tell that something wasn't right. "Well," Aang began, searching for something to say. "We're going to the house; you're welcome to come with." He was talking about the house that had been given to them years ago when they first came to Ba Sing Se. It was where they all stayed whenever they met up here.

"No thanks, you two love birds go on ahead," Toph answered, not really wanting to deal with their lovey-dovey-ness.

"Ok, then we'll see you in the morning," Katara said, and pat Toph's shoulder. Toph merely grunted an acknowledgement.

The rest of the guests slowly started to leave – as the moon was way past its peek. Soon Toph was the only one left. She and Iroh were having tea. Neither spoke, Iroh simply left her to her thoughts, knowing that she would talk if and when she wanted to.

Toph stiffened when she felt Sokka walk back into the shop. "There you are, you had me worried," he said, coming up behind her.

"Yup, here I am," Toph replied flatly without looking in his direction.

Iroh decided that it would be best to leave them be. "I'll just be in the kitchen," he said and gathered the teacups onto the tea tray to take with him. Neither Toph nor Sokka said anything as he retreated from the room. Sokka sat down beside her and time passed in silence.

The sudden sound of his head falling on the table jolted her and she looked towards him. The impression that she got of his position told her that he was fine, though his heart beat a little faster than normal. "Congratulations, Snoozles," she broke the silence and spoke sincerely. "Make sure you come and visit me sometime."

Sokka turned his head – still resting on the table – to look at her. Something was wrong, but he couldn't place his finger on it. "You could always visit me to, you know."

"I don't think so, Snoozles," she said with a smirk. "Why would I willingly visit someplace where I would be completely blind?"

"Oh…" Sokka said with a hint of disappointment; she had a point. "Well…" He lifted his head off of the table and patted her shoulder, "I'm going to miss you… I don't know how much time I'll have… but I'll visit when I can." He said with a strained voice.

Toph wondered what that was about – his strain – it was almost as if he had more to say. "There's only one way I'll go down there." She mused as she stared off into her world of darkness.

"How is that?" Sokka asked hopefully and straightened his posture.

"As your wife," she teased – but only partly. Sokka stiffened beside her. "Relax, Sokka, I'm only jok -"

"That could be arranged." He cut her off, taking up one of her hands in his.

Toph was caught by surprise and yanked her hand away. Her stomach flip-flopped like a boulder tumbling down the side of a mountain. She hadn't expected his remark and couldn't discern whether or not he was serious. "Good one, Snoozles," she laughed to ward off her embarrassment.

"I… I'm serious, Toph," he said. Toph sobered up and stared forward – unblinking – unsure of what she should say. "I don't want to lose you…" he added, his voice sounding strained again.

"What are you talking about, Snoozles?" Toph laughed nervously. "Oh spirits, I'll visit you, okay…" she said – as if giving in to the demands of a child.

There was silence again; it was deafening to Toph's sensitive ears. Things had never been this awkward between them before. He took her hand again, and then the other, pulling her around to face him – not that it mattered, being as she couldn't see, but he felt the need to look into her eyes.

"Toph." The way he said her name sent a shiver up her spine, "I know that this is going to sound… weird," he swallowed. Toph stared at where she thought his face might be – she was pretty accurate. "I've been thinking a lot over the past year; thinking about you, mostly. I feel…different…about you. I don't see you as just a friend anymore, and I don't see you as family either."

Toph blushed and lowered her head. "Sokka, I…" She started to say, but his finger on her lips silenced her.

"I'm not finished," he told her. She nodded – her head still lowered – and waited for him to continue. Her heart pounded when he touched her chin to lift her face. She felt a moist softness press against her lips and pushed against his chest in alarm, her eyes wide with shock. After Sokka broke the kiss she continued to push against his chest with uncertainty. He hadn't been thrown back, yet, as he knew she was quite capable of doing. This gave him the confidence to make his next move. "I think I love you, Toph," he confessed.

The corner of her mouth pulled up into a smirk. "You think? You mean you don't know?"

"Well… I would like the chance to find out for sure," he stammered. "I was going to go with you to Republic City tomorrow… before dad got a hold of me…"

It was her turn to bring a finger to his lips. "I think I love you too."


End file.
